Nicolette DuClare
) Head of the Order Church ( ) |family = Elizabeth DuClare (mother) |voice actor = Ellen Locy}} Nicolette DuClare is a character in the computer game Deus Ex and its sequel Deus Ex: Invisible War. Although a relatively minor character in the original game, Nicolette later becomes a major character in Invisible War. Background Early life Nicolette is the daughter of the Illuminata, Elizabeth DuClare. During her life she attended the Collège de Sorbonne. After her mother is assassinated by Majestic 12 while trying to save her, Nicolette assumes control of Beth's activities and assets. With her mother's considerable amassed fortune and Illuminati contacts, she collaborates with alleged terrorist group, Silhouette, by providing financial support and strategic intelligence to help the largely propaganda-based group avoid open conflict with Majestic 12's elite military forces. Nicolette appears apathetic and uninterested in the clandestine war being fought across the globe by Majestic 12 and its myriad of international opposing forces. Her continued assistance is almost certainly due to her relationship with Silhouette leader, Chad Dumier, and fierce hatred towards Majestic 12 for usurping power from and subsequently murdering her mother. 2052 In his quest to meet the Illuminati leader, Morgan Everett, JC Denton searches for Nicolette after Chad Dumier informs him that Nicolette is his best bet of contacting Everett. At the Club La Porte de l'Enfer, in Paris, JC finds Nicolette in a corner of the club's upper level, and asks her (not knowing who she is) to contact Nicolette for him. Assured that JC is not an MJ12 agent, Nicolette meets JC behind the club and reveals her identity. Nicolette then takes JC to her mother's Chateau outside of Paris to find her mother's computer, through which JC can contact Everett. She leads JC to certain locations, including her mother's bedroom, to find clues as to where her mother's computer is hidden. Eventually, JC finds the secret basement where Beth's computer lab is hidden. Nicolette follows JC as long as he is in the chateau. After JC contacts Everett and leaves the chateau, Nicolette does not reappear in the remainder of the game. 2072 Although she originally rejected her mother's Illuminati philosophies, Nicolette was affected deeply by the events of the Great Collapse, and would use her mother's Illuminati connections to join and eventually gain control of the organization with her lover, Dumier. The two plotted to reshape the world in the wake of the chaos, and possibly to take control of the world on the best way experience has taught them, through social division, caused by the Collapse. Nicolette founded the Order Church to serve as the antithesis of the World Trade Organization created by Chad, and became known as "Her Holiness". With the members of the two organizations fighting each other, Nicolette and Dumier manage to control them to a surprisingly high degree. When Alex Denton travels to Trier, Germany, they learn that Nicolette was taken hostage by the Knights Templar at the Black Gate Ruins. After they rescue Nicolette, they encounter Dumier, at which point Nicolette reveals her identity, and the Illuminati along with Dumier. From that point on, Nicolette openly assists Dumier in his actions, and tries to convince Alex to side with the Illuminati. If Alex refuses in the endgame at Liberty Island, Nicolette does not hesitate to kill him. Trivia *Multiple e-mails in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, in the Picus Newsroom, are apparently sent by Nicolette DuClare.Too many pro-augs; Purity first nut This is most likely a mistake by the game's developers, as Nicolette is around eighteen years of age in the original Deus Ex, meaning that she was born after the events of Human Revolution. According to Mary de Marle, this mistake was made when she and Sheldon Pacotti were adding characters from the first game to the story. She coyly suggested that the Nicolette in Deus Ex may be a clone of the Nicolette employed at Picus rather than a clone of Beth DuClare. Gallery NicoletteDuclare.jpg|Nicolette in Deus Ex. References es:Nicolette DuClare pl:Nicolette DuClare ru:Николетт Дюклэр Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War characters Category:Illuminati characters DuClare, Nicolette